DRP Director: John Leonard, MD (WCMC) Co-Director: Anas Younes (MSK) DRP SUMMARY The Developmental Research Program (DRP) will identify new opportunities to support physicians and scientists, and encourage them to use their expertise to develop novel translational research ideas in lymphoma. The DRP will provide seed funding to generate and explore new hypotheses that may subsequently be expanded and tested as full project within the Lymphoma SPORE, or through other SPORE- independent peer-reviewed external grant support. The purpose of the SPORE DRP is to develop translational research projects that should result in testable hypotheses aimed at improving the diagnosis and treatment of lymphoma. On an annual basis, a request for proposals will be distributed to all participating institutions. Selected proposals (1-2 annually) will be supported with $50,000 of the SPORE budget with matching institutional support. Funding will be awarded for 1 year. Based on accomplishments during the first year, and review by the EAB, funding may be extended by a second year. Usual NIH review criteria will be used in selection of projects. Proposals from underrepresented minority and female applicants will be specifically solicited. The program takes advantage of a strong group of investigators with documented scientific record and outstanding infrastructure at all three participating Institutions, Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSK), Weill-Cornell Medical College (WCMC) and the Columbia University Medical Center/Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center.